


A Girl, a Friend, and a Date

by code_name_baron



Category: Kickin' It
Genre: Fluff, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 12:10:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8445331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/code_name_baron/pseuds/code_name_baron
Summary: Kim likes Jack.  As a friend.  And maybe more.  She also kind of hates him.  Why? Because he (a) wouldn't ask her out on a date; and (b) scared off all her prospective dates.  What a girl to do to get a date here? - AU High school. Kim didn't go to Otai, and Kick hasn't happened yet.





	1. Chapter 1

Kim Crawford was fine. Fine! She had friends. Many of them. In different circles. She had good grades. She had relatively reasonable parents. She even had a best friend. Who happened to be a boy. A very attractive, stubborn, and kind of annoying her right now boy.

So she may have crushed on him. No biggie. He probably liked, liked, her too. But he was not taking any steps to do anything about it. Probably thought it would ruin friendship. It's cool. Kim can live with that. You can take horse to the water, but you can't make this stubborn horse say anything about his amazing best friend. What? Kim was well adjusted.

Kim tried to get him to confess. She did. She even said something once. Fate conveniently threw a temporary amnesia in the way and now Kim rather not try and confess again.

So, this left her with the part where she hated her friend and crush. Jack had literally scared off every date and guy who was interested in Kim. Between Jack's black belt, serious muscles and very heroic attitude, no guy felt comfortable enough to approach. Those who did were treated to Jack's version of the shovel talk, which often included demonstration of his karate skills. Those who survived, were then shown just how close Kim and Jack were.

The only guys left after this were either stupid, cough Randy and Frank cough, or someone not from around here.

And that brought Kim to her current problem. Fall Dance was approaching and she had no date. Don't get her wrong; Jack probably would come with her if he knew she needed a date. But Kim wanted a real date. The kind where you anticipate the end of it, because, oh my god, will he kiss me? That excluded Jack entirely.

Kim sat morose at the nail salon waiting for her turn, when in came Milton. "Kim! How are you doing? Mani-pedi?"

Kim really shouldn't have been surprised. It's Milton. He probably cared about his cuticles more than she did about her own. "What's up, Milton?"

"Not much. Just my usual maintenance appointment," Milton settled next to Kim. "So, have you got a date for the Fall Dance.?"

"Milton. Unless something drastically changed or we traveled to a parallel universe, which laws of physics don't disallow, then no. I don't have a date."

"Kim, you... that sounded almost... sexy."

"Milton, let it go. Its never going to happen. Never mind our kiss," Kim laughed at Milton's expression.

"Well, you can't be that bad off, since you still have sense of humor."

"Sense of humor is all I got right now," Kim was kind of getting upset again.

"So, no change on Jack front?"

"Nope. And no dates either."

"Kim, have you tried..."

"You name it, I tried. Jealousy - no go. Good friends, same thing. Confession - amnesia. Asked him to a dance... Well you know how that one went. Challenged him in karate or gaming - big fight and nothing. Nothing. And other guys..."

"I know. I've seen it," Milton was sympathetic.

"Maybe I should try dating someone from Swarthmore?" Kim wondered. "They are too full of themselves to notice any of Jack's weirdness."

"Riiight. And if you want to start the war between the Swarthmore and Seaford High, then go ahead."

"You're right. I don't want to date some pretentious idiot."

"Kim, maybe we are looking at it the wrong way. You are good friends. You are always around each other. Hugging, sparring, piggyback riding. Maybe you should distance yourself. Just less physical contact. Be the same in every other way, just less contact."

"What does it get me?"

"This way guys don't get the wrong idea about you two. And perhaps Jack will realize that he misses all the closeness and will make a move."

"Ha! Nothing will get him to make a move. Forget about that. I am friend zoned," Kim was laughing bitterly. "But maybe this whole physical distance will convince some of the guys that I am not with Jack."

"He needs to see you like for the first time again. Or you would be in a dangerous situation and he would come to realize that his happiness depends on you. Or there a guy that he can't ignore or intimidate…" Milton was on a roll.

"Milton, first, Jack saw me in pretty dresses and cheerleading uniform. So, no, the makeover won't work here. Second, I can take care of myself in most situations and I don't like being a damsel in distress. Third, unless there is an evil twin to Jack, I don't think there is a guy that fits your description. Fourth, and most importantly, stop watching telenovelas with Jerry. They clearly skewed your world perception. I think that covers it. And besides, I don't want to try anything anymore. I just want a date for a dance, who is not a total jerk or a troll."

With that Kim went to do her nails and Milton was left waiting and thinking. Kim helped him get together with Julie. And when Ty and Rudy interfered, Kim was there to help again. He needed to be a good friend and help her now.

 

Kim was on her way to school when Jack pulled up to her, "Kim, need a lift?"

"Sure. What's up?

"Same old, same old. So, who are you going with to the Fall Dance?" Jack asked casually.

"Well, I haven't decided yet," Kim wasn't lying. She wasn't sure she was even going there at all.

"Oh... Just how many guys asked you? Do I know them?" Oh...oh... Jack thought she got tons of options. That was sweet.

Seeing Jack's scowling expression, Kim practically rolled her eyes.

"Jack. We've been over this. I can take care of myself. What about you? Still too much of a dude to go to dances?"

"I don't know. Maybe if all you guys are there, I might show up."

"Well, thanks for the ride. See ya."

With that Kim jumped out of the car and quickly joined her cheerleading friends, exchanging hugs and air kisses.

All day went like this. Kim was friendly and funny, but something felt off. It wasn't until Jack saw Kim hug Milton and exchange fist bumps with Jerry that Jack caught on. She has not touched him at all.

Once Jack figured it out, he tried to initiate the contact himself. It turned out that Kim could read his mind and was wily and stealthy in avoiding touching him. Something was wrong.

Was it him? What happened? Did he smell? No, he showered this morning. He even used the new cologne. Was it the new cologne? It had to be. She didn't like it... That must be it. Well, he'd just shower at the dojo.

 

Later, at practice, guys all looked at him weirdly when he jumped into shower before they even began stretching. Milton and Kim were chatting about manicures of all things. They were sitting on mats, legs spread, creating a diamond shape with their limbs, holding hands and pulling each other for better stretch. They were friendly and cozy. So, clearly Kim had no problems touching others. Just him. Well, he got rid of the smell of cologne, so they should be good.

"Hey Kim. Wanna spar?" She never turned down the opportunity.

"Oh... I... I thought... I could spar with Milton as usual. And you with Jerry. Right, Milton?" Kim was making big eyes at Milton, who just jumped up and said, "yeah, the usual."

"Are you sure, Kim? Unless you don't wanna spar because you are going to lose..."

"That's it!" Kim jumped and executed an interesting combination of the handstand kick. Jack was prepared, but Kim was really fast and kind of angry and managed to land a pretty hard kick/punch combination that knocked Jack off his balance. Before he could correct it, she kicked again and he went down.

There was a collective gasp and then silence. Kim looked a little shocked, then apologetic, then smug, "are you alright? Yes? Then, can I go back to sparring with Milton?"

She didn't wait for answer and didn't offer him hand to help him up. So she was mad a little. But why? What did he do?

Jack was distracted all practice and couldn't help but notice all the secretive whispering and furtive glances between Kim and Milton. What was going on? Did Milton need help with another girl? Why not ask his help? Or Jerry's? OK, maybe not Jerry.

Still contemplating his best friend and what the matter with her was, Jack and guys were waiting for Kim to emerge form the locker room.

Milton, impatiently paced around, "What could possibly take this long?"

"You have no sisters to share bathrooms with. It always takes this long. Although, it Kim's case, the results are worth it," Jerry laughed, but stopped abruptly catching Jack's dark expression. "I mean, she is a cute girl. No, not cute. You know, normal. Average. Barely above average…"

Just then Kim exited the locker room with her hair and clothes perfect. "What is above average?" She smiled at everyone.

"Nothing!" all three boys shouted in unison.

"OK. That wasn't weird at all," Kim shook her head and then looked at them like nothing was amiss and said, "So, Phil's?"

"Yeah, Phil's sounds good," Milton offered and took place by Kim's side. The four of them went to the falafel shop.

 

The group chatted and joked as usual, with Jack only answering when asked directly. Milton and Kim carried the bulk of conversation. Jack perked up when Milton mentioned the Fall Dance. "So, the Fall Dance is approaching and I decided that I would attend it," Milton sounded weirdly formal, which usually happened when he was nervous.

"Oh! Who is it, Milton? You were holding out on us," Kim laughed and bumped her shoulder against Milton's. Jack felt acutely that she wasn't sitting by his side as usual.

"Well, you see, I know this girl. She is smart, funny and pretty. And I think we'll be perfect, but she has this friend. He's kind of always around and I can't get close to her."

"Do they have history together? He is into her?" Kim asked curious.

"No, no history as far as I can tell. And he maybe into her. I mean, I told you she is great, but he hasn't made a move. And she wants to go to the dance," Milton was talking throwing sideways glances at Kim, who now looked miffed.

"Really?! The girl you like has a friend, who hasn't decided whether he wants to be with her or not? How interesting..." Kim's tone implied anything but.

"Look Milton. Maybe she thinks of you as a friend only," Jack's voice was gentle. "I mean does she like the same things as you do? Like studying and school…"

"Well, just the other day she told me about how rules of physics do not disallow existence of the alternate universes," Milton said and edged away from Kim, who was staring daggers at him.

Jack didn't like it one bit. Why was Kim upset? Did she not want Milton to start dating again after his break-up with Julie? Did she just want him to safeguard his heart or was there something else going on? Jack shook his head in disbelief. Impossible. Kim did not like Milton like that, right?

"She sure sounds brainy. Did you try to plant a kiss on her? See if you have the spark?" Jerry offered helpfully.

"Well we kissed once… It was not exactly in a romantic setting. So I don't know what she thinks of the kiss," Milton looked even less comfortable now and Kim was outright glaring at him. What was going on here?

"Well, Kim kissed you. Ask her how your technique stacks up. Kim, you kissed other guys, tell Milton how his smoothing was," Jerry offered again. Whether it was helpful remained to be seen.

"Just how many guys did you kiss?" Jack blurted.

"What? Jerry knows about our kiss?" Milton looked incredulous at Kim.

"What? I am confused. I thought you didn't remember kissing Kim because you were possessed?" Jerry looked really lost.

"Possessed? We kissed a second time and you didn't tell me?" Milton was reaching limits on incredulity.

"You kissed Milton two times? When was the first time?" Jack looked thunderous.

"Shut up!" Kim finally exclaimed. "First, it's not none of your business how many guys I kissed, Jack. Second, yes, Milton. We kissed when you were possessed and I did not tell you because what would it achieve. Third, Jerry and Jack, Milton and I kissed when he just started dating Julie. It was to help him overcome the mental block. Are we all on the same page now? Good!" Kim finished in a huff.

Guys sat there quietly absorbing all of this information.

Then Jerry got this sour expression on his face, "It's not fair. Jack gets to be all touchy-feely with you and Milton gets to kiss you twice. I am not feeling the love here Kim."

"If you continue, I will end you Jerry," Kim hissed through her clenched teeth, just as Jack punched him in the shoulder. Hard.

"So you don't get all up in each others business?" Jerry scoffed and Kim tried lunging at him. This time Jack punched him to his side hard enough for Jerry to topple off the seat. "All right, all right. I'll drop it," Jerry sat back down.

The foursome was silent for a long stretch.

"For what it's worth, Kim, I hope the second kiss was as good as the first. I liked our first kiss. I hope you did too." Milton was gentlemanly.

Kim simply smiled at him and said, "You are good friend Milton."

It was all too much for Jack. He got up and with hasty bye ran out of the falafel shop.

 

The moment Jack left the falafel shop, Kim turned to Milton and the two proceeded to have an entire conversation involving brows, eyes, and other facial twitches. It was fascinating to watch, except Jerry was confused and left out.

"Ah… What is going on guys?" he asked unsure.

"Nothing!" the other two barked at the same time without even looking away from each other.

"OK. That was not weird at all. You know, I'll just go and leave you two to your mime conversation," Jerry did not think Milton could get any weirder, but that Kim was involved was even stranger. He wondered if Jack knew what was going on.

Jerry was ready to go and find his brunet friend when he spied him from the windows of the dojo. Jack was working out. Like, I am training to go to war with the Black Dragons, working out. In this mood Jack was dangerous. Jerry wasn't stupid. He may be slow, but he knew what that expression on Jack's face meant; its better that he takes it out on the dojo dummies and not any actual living people.

Once Jerry was gone, Kim finally felt free to unload on Milton, "What is your problem Milton? Why are you interfering? I told you I don't want to start anything with Jack and yet here you are talking about some girl being friend-zoned by her best bud. You are not as subtle as you think. And the alternate universe bit? You are lucky they never heard me say anything like that before."

"I'll have you know, Kim, that is precisely my problem. You and Jack are practically radiating UST like gamma radiation. Nobody can stand it. And I am not interfering. For all you know neither Jack nor Jerry figured it out. You heard what Jack's suggestion was. That analogy to your situation completely flew over his head."

"UST? Milton, why are you talking like girls from the cheer squad?" Kim raised a skeptical brow, but her expression was that of being impressed.

"Thanks Kim. No need to be so disbelieving. I am current on the vernacular of youth," Milton huffed and Kim just closed her eyes.

"I take that back. Now you sound like you again."

"Why is it so surprising? You can talk about physics and I can talk about UST. No need to stereotype, sister." Milton had his sassy look on and Kim just burst out laughing at the incongruity of it all.

Milton joined her. Once they calmed down a bit Kim was concerned, "do you think Jack would do anything to you?"

"For kissing you? Apparently he already saw one kiss. Should it matter that there was another one, equally unromantic?"

"Well it was romantic... For the spirit that possessed you..."

"But did Jack think it was romantic?"

"He did not mind at the time... Now, I am not sure. He bolted out of here so quick. I am just worried that he might be disappointed that we kept a secret from him and others."

"If he is and confronts me, I hope I will be able to talk to him and explain the whole thing."

"Well, let me know if he is being difficult. Not sure it would help if I talk to him, but it might."

At the end of their meal Kim repeated, "Milton, I was serious earlier. Do not interfere. You may mean well, but I'd rather not resort to any machinations and manipulations. If Jack makes a move, it would be because he wanted to. On his own. Promise?"

Milton's face showed his struggle with the situation, but eventually he said, "I promise that I won't do anything to interfere in whatever it is Jack and you have going on."


	2. Chapter 2

Jack was back at the dojo, beating the dummies and knocking them on the ground again and again. He already gone through his bo staff routines at least twice and completed a series of climbing exercises with pegs. His mind was agitated. Images of smiling Kim were interspersed with memories of her avoiding his touch or being chummy with Milton. He recalled their conversation earlier about dates for the Fall Dance and the usual feeling of possessive jealousy overcame him. And yet he could not blame Kim. She was an attractive girl, who liked dancing and dressing up. And if she wanted go to the dance, she should. Except he would be miserable.

Was she pulling away from him? Did she finally have enough of him scaring her dates off? He knew he was being unreasonable and if anyone called him out on this, he would simply claim that he is looking out for his best friend. In truth, he was scared that he would lose her if she started dating someone seriously, someone worthy of being with Kim Crawford. She would then be forever with her boyfriend, going on dates and spending afternoons with him, instead of being with the Wasabi Warriors. To be even more truthful, Jack kind of liked Kim for himself.

But, and there is always a 'but,' he would not do anything to jeopardize their friendship. He could not imagine not having her in this life. Which is why he never acted on any of his feelings. What happens if they fight? What happens if it does not work out? What happens if they went to different colleges and there were miles between them? Jack would rather have her as his best friend than not having her in his life at all.

That's why he scared off her dates. Single Kim would always be his, as a friend. But obviously this couldn't go on forever. Eventually, Kim might find someone worthy of her.

And now he found out that she kept a secret from him. With Milton. He was even jealous of other guys being her friends. He was pathetic.

He continued his punishing work out unable to turn off his brain or his feelings.

When his arms were finally feeling limp from all the punching, he decided to stop. Still thinking about his friend and all the secrecy between her and Milton, Jack didn't even notice that he arrived at Milton's house. Resolving to find out what was going between Kim and Milton, Jack went to knock at the door. Milton's mom let him in and waived him to go to her son's room. When Jack arrived he found Milton watching a telenovela intently and taking notes. When he saw Jack standing in the doorway, he jumped up and scrambled behind his bed.

"Jack, I know you are mad about the kiss. Well, kisses, apparently. But before you pummel me, you should know that, though I am the only child, my death would be avenged by all the McKrupnicks," he was holding out his hand with a pen in in as if it was a sword.

Jack rolled his eyes and just went inside.

"I am not going to kill you. Or beat you up. I don't think Kim would like that. I just wanted to talk."

"OoooK. So talk," Milton cautiously edged from behind the bed.

"Why are you watching... this...?" Jack was either genuinely perplexed or was trying to ease into the conversation.

"They are good for learning conversational Spanish. And an occasional life lesson. Besides, have you seen what the actresses look like? Or what they sometimes wear? Its, like, Holy Christmas Nuts."

Jack and Milton watched the action on screen for a bit.

"Why didn't you guys tell me…, I mean, us anything about the first kiss?" Jack finally asked.

"It's like Kim said. It was to help me with Julie and she, Julie, did not like that one bit. I think we were simply mindful of her feelings. We did not mean to keep it a secret. It just did not matter at all."

"Well it does!"

"Why?"

"Because it's Kim! And you!"

"You mean its because Kim kissed me, and not you." Milton was looking at Jack intently and it was unnerving.

"No… Yes…Argh…Yes, it should have been Kim and I!" Jack finally got it off his chest, feeling somehow better for acknowledging the elephant in the room.

"It still could be," Milton was actually sitting down beside Jack now, finally unafraid.

"I am not sure about that anymore. She was distant with me all day. She is mad at me for something. And now I find out she kept secrets from me. With you. And she has tons of options for the Fall Dance," Jack rambled and Milton only raised his eyebrows at this.

"Well it does not matter. She likes you and would probably be happy to go with you to the dance. You just have to ask her."

"No, I can't," Jack was adamant and got up to start pacing around the room.

"Why not?" Milton felt like a psychiatrist. Or a bartender.

"She... she... She is my friend. She is the best girl. We spend so much time together, that I can't imagine not being around her at all. If we start something, like dating, it would change things for everyone. For Wasabis. For her and I. What happens if we had a fight and break up? Would we still remain best friends? Would she even want to be in the same place as me? Would you guys have to choose sides? No, I'd rather we be friends forever, than risk losing her!" Jack's impassioned speech threw Milton for a loop. He assumed that Jack just hasn't realized his feelings, or confused his obvious affection for a friendship. But this... this was different. And much harder to overcome.

"I honestly did not expect all this depth from you, Jack," Milton finally said, cursing himself for the promise he gave Kim to not interfere.

"Thanks buddy. Nice to know you thought me a shallow, dense man," Jack's tone was sarcastic, but his expression was sad and relieved at the same time.

"Can I persuade you to change you mind and give yourself and Kim a chance?" Milton figured that he wasn't really doing anything. It was all Jack. So, he, Milton, was not technically breaking his promise to Kim.

"No. We are not even dating and something I did made her mad, so she is pulling away. And I don't like it. It can only get worse if we were a couple," Jack was morose and Milton really hated the promise right now.

"Well you have to at least talk to her about today. You disappeared so fast after the whole kiss conversation, that she is bound to worry about it. As for her pulling away, I don't know what to tell you, man," Milton thought that telenovelas had nothing on his life right now.

 

Kim went home still dwelling on all that transpired today. She could not be sure, but she felt like there was a subtle shift between her and Jack. Was it the knowledge of the kisses with Milton? Was it because of the physical distance she kept from him? She promised herself not to worry about it too much. Jack has occupied too much of her thoughts as it was. She did not want to spend the rest of her high school time obsessing over each and every nuance of her interactions with the stubborn boy. Sure, he probably was one of the best guys she knew. And not only because he was handsome and fit. He was her best friend, he was heroic, he was considerate, he was the lynch-pin of their little karate group. She still remembered vividly how acutely miserable she was when they all drifted apart. She would not push for anything. She would be happy that they are close friends and that they always have each other. She would.

Kim was almost asleep when her phone beeped with an incoming message. It was Jack.

'Kim, are you awake? Need 2 talk.'

Nervous and exasperated at the same time, Kim dialed her friend.

"Hey, Jack. What did you want to talk about?"

"Uh… Sorry for running away like that earlier… I needed to train some more." 

Sure you did, thought Kim.

"Uh-ah. OK. No problem. How was the work out?"

"Exhausting…"

There was a long silence and then, "Why didn't you tell me… us about the kiss with Milton that first time around?" Jack finally got to the point.

"Julie saw us and she flipped out. She was very mad and Milton and I decided that it is better that no one knows about it. We were respectful of her feelings, Jack."

There was a long silence again, "I am sorry. You don't have to tell me anything. It's just that you are my friend and I thought we had no secrets from each other."

Kim was s little crushed. She would be upset if Jack kept secrets from her too, "I am sorry."

"No. You are right. It was to protect Julie and it wasn't a big deal..." Jack's tone implied that he thought it might be a big deal.

"It was not. Milton is a friend. Nothing else," Kim's tone was firm and Jack finally relaxed.

"I'll see you tomorrow. Need a ride?"

"Sure. Night."

Everything seemingly went back to normal for the Wasabi Warriors. They were all still together, hanging out and laughing, but there were some subtle changes. Kim and Jack were less and more tactile with each other at the same time. Well, Kim was sticking to her plan of putting physical distance. Jack in fact tried to compensate and was constantly in her personal bubble. Grabbing her for a sideways hugs, giving her shoulder a thump with his own, ruffling her hair, touching the low of her back to guide her through crowds, and, on one memorable occasion, he swept her off her feet into his arms, when someone spilled their drink in the cafeteria, and proceeded to simply carry her out bridal style.

By the end of the week Kim was at her wits end. Everyone, everyone, assumed that they became a couple and Grace even asked if her dress for the dance would be yellow, naturally thinking that Kim would be there with Jack. Milton had simply given her pitying looks and offered to arrange a "damsel in distress scenario," which Kim refused. By Friday, Kim had had enough of all this friendly nearness that did not give what she wanted and only made her crush on Jack worse. Tomorrow night she and Grace were planning to go see the sappiest chick flick they could find. While Kim had her well-known issues, Grace was bemoaning her single state as well.

The group arrived at the dojo for practice and Rudy arranged for Jack to spar with Milton, leaving Kim with Jerry. He was goofing off and Kim's temper flared. She snapped at Jerry to get his head in the game and Jerry was muttering something about bossy girls, who aren't afraid of anything. Kim was not amused and put Jerry through his paces. By the end of the practice Jerry was sore and was contemplating all the scenarios in which he could get back at Kim. Finally, he got the idea.

Everyone was done for the day and gone to take showers. As usual, boys were already done and were waiting for Kim, though both Milton and Jerry wisely did not mention anything about the time it took their girl friend to get ready. Jack was still remembering the way Kim felt when he carried her out of the cafeteria, when they heard a high-pitched scream. Kim! Already running as he processed the thought, he arrived at the locker room just in time to see Kim run out of the shower stall... 

She was naked... Completely... And wet... Her hair in wet strands that stuck to her body... Her skin golden... Covered in droplets... And her breasts perky milky mounds tipped with dark pink little pearls of nipples... She saw Jack there and shrieked again, her hands going to cover herself... Once the distractions of her chest and lower half were slightly covered, Jack was able to recover enough to turn around, leave the locker room and block guys from coming in.

"Dude, what's wrong with Kim?" Jerry was smirking a little.

"What did you see?" Milton asked and his expression was very intense and curious. Why did he need to know? Why was he curious about it? Jack shook his head still full of images of Kim wearing only drops of water.

"Nothing! I saw nothing," he would have been more convincing if his voice didn't suddenly go high as if it hadn't already dropped and Jack was in the middle of puberty.

"Uh-ah... Did you see her naked?" Jerry was grinning and wagging his eyebrows like a horny idiot. Suddenly mad at his best friend Jack punched him on the shoulder.

"Why? You're interested in Kim?" Jack's expression was thunderous and promised nothing good if the answer was wrong.

"Dude, she is hot. And popular. And can take of herself. Sure, any guy would be interested. Although she is kind of bossy," Jerry spoke unaware of Jack's worsening mood.

"What? And are you specifically interested, Jerry?" Jack's voice was like gravel. His eyes were dark and angry.

"What? No! I don't want you breathing down my neck. You are like angry guard dog with Kim. Who needs that kind of headache..."

"I am not!" Jack protested loudly.

"Yeah? So, can I ask her out to the Fall Dance?" Jerry was skeptical.

"Sure. But you are not serious about it. Besides, she won't have you." Jack smiled relieved to have found a perfect response.

"I guess you are right," Jerry didn't sound even a little bit disappointed.

Just then Kim came out if the locker room with her hair in high pony tail and her clothes perfect. Unfortunately, the pony tail and shorts left miles and miles of Kim's skin exposed and Jack was feeling hot and bothered. Images of Kim's flesh came back in full force and Jack was now uncomfortable for a whole new reason.

Kim carefully avoided looking at Jack and noticed that Jerry was observing her and Jack knowingly. She really went too easy on him during practice.

"What happened Kim? Why did you scream?" Milton asked.

"Ugh... I thought I saw a tarantula. Only it was fake. I don't know how it got into the locker room," Kim shuddered in revulsion.

Jerry was looking smug. Kim caught his expression and said lowly, "If I find out that you did this Jerry, you better wish I never spar with you again."

Giving Jerry one more intimidating look, Kim left the dojo still not looking at Jack.

 

Jack stayed back in the dojo. It was becoming a routine to work out to exhaustion so his mind stops whirring about Kim. It hadn't worked yet, but Jack was hopeful. His work-outs grew in intensity and today's was the most insane of them all. He managed to break the head off of the dummy and splintered his bo staff. Deciding that he made enough damage to the dojo equipment for one evening, Jack went to shower, carefully avoiding thinking about Kim and shower in the same space. Not that it helped.

He could not get the images of Kim out of his head. She was glorious and as teenage boy he had the most natural reaction to her nudity. He stood under the shower for a long time now. The cold water was pounding onto him, as cold as it could go without freezing his skin, which has now probably turned blue. Still, it was no match to the hot, slow, boiling desire that was bubbling underneath his very skin.

He groaned as he was suddenly overwhelmed by a rush of memories, his mind suddenly filled with nothing but images of her golden, soft looking skin, her mesmerizing dark-dark eyes, the gasp she made when she saw him there in the locker room, hands not moving fast enough to cover herself up-

Jack was so turned on that he could not fight it anymore. The first touch of his hand around his length nearly made him explode. He lathered his hand in soap, before widening his stance and taking himself in his grasp again.

He focused on the memory of her perky breasts, luminescent even under the halogen lights, her nipples furled tight into dark pink buds – he imagined they would taste delicious – at the cold air of the locker room, his mind supplying memories of the numerous hugs and touches now cast in a more sensual way and he remembered her soft body close to his, her eyes trained on him with affection, she was so-so pretty-

Jack collapsed against the shower wall spent and breathing heavily and attempting not to think about the guys she kissed, may have kissed, or would kiss…

The water has turned ice cold.

Though physically exhausted and relieved, Jack's mind was still abuzz with thoughts of his best friend. This was nothing new. He always thought of her. She was everywhere in his life and it was impossible to imagine a single aspect of his life that did not have Kim in it. She was usually the first one he would think of in the morning (did she need a ride, how did her hair look today), then he usually sought her out in school between classes (if they did not have them together), he sits next to her at lunch (she still packed apples for lunch and now brought two of them to share with him), they went to dojo together (she looked awesome when she sparred), they got into so many adventures together (she was usually by his side, even if she did not always agree), they talked (so much, she was so funny and sarcastic). He knew, without a doubt, that he loved Kim Crawford. He could not imagine not having her in this life. He used to think that he would rather have her as his best friend than not having her in his life at all.

Now... Now he was not sure. Kim was gorgeous (hot, as Jerry said), and popular, and smart. Soon enough there would be a guy who would survive the challenges of dating a girl with three guy friends, and then what? Where would it leave Jack? Still the best friend, who would stand by and watch her find her happiness? Would she ask him to be her best man, like in a cheesy rom com, which she made him watch with her? Would he have to dramatically object at the last minute? Because he would object. Absolutely. No one knew Kim like he did. No one could know her like him. She guarded herself against others. He, he got the full Kim experience, not the previews like other guys.

And then, if he did know her better than anyone, if their friendship survived the high school, wouldn't it survive the dating and occasional fights?

Jack didn't know the answers to all these questions, but he knew one thing: now that he's seen Kim uncovered, he would never be able the image of her out of his head. And this, this, would and already have, changed everything.


	3. Chapter 3

Kim was restless the rest of Friday and next Saturday. She could not believe that Jack got the full frontal view of her. Well, she could. It was her luck. And now she was mortified, on top of everything else. She was glad that she had a weekend to get ready to see Jack again.

In the darkness Kim admitted to herself that she was thrilled to see Jack's slack-jaw expression. He could not tear his eyes away from her and she knew, knew, that he liked what he saw. For all the times she got to see him shirtless - so distracting - she can at least rest easy knowing that she was distracting as well.

She resolved not to think about any of it while she was out with her friend. She would let Grace complain about her boy problems, but wouldn't talk about herself.

They were at the movies when Kim spotted Kai with a group of friends in the theater lobby. Like Jack, Kai grew taller and his frame was fit with wide shoulders and visible muscles. He kept his hair on the longer side as well, though not as long as Jack. He would be considered good-looking if it weren't for the fact that he was a total jerk to Jack and any Wasabis.

Glad that Jack wasn't here, she turned away and was ready to go in, when someone called behind her, "Aren't you a Wasabi kid? Kim, right?"

Putting an indifferent expression on her face, Kim turned around to face Kai. "Yes, its me."

"Are you here with Jack? No? What? He let you out of his sight?" Kai was smirking.

Seriously? Even Jack's nemesis knew about his guard-dog behavior. She really needs to get a date. ASAP.

"What? You missed Jack beating you up and are looking for more?" Kim sneered the best she could, without looking too challenging. She did not want to fight today and, if they did, they could be kicked out of the theater.

Kai raised his hands in mock surrender, "Whoa, girl, I come in peace. Besides, Jack and I are even in the number of wins between the two of us," Kai was preening a little and Kim realized that he was eyeing Grace. Glancing at her friend she saw that Grace was turning her charms to the fullest. There were coy glances, slightly angled stance with one hip cocked, and she even blushed when she caught Kai looking at her. Unbelievable...

"Would you introduce me to your friend?" Kai was actually trying to be nice and Kim was at a loss. On one hand, Kai was a jerk to Wasabis. On the other, maybe he was OK with his friends and could be a decent boyfriend. Plus, Grace was single and was just complaining about her singleness. At last Kim spoke, "Grace, this is Kai. He is a Black Dragon and Jack's cousin. Kai, this is my friend Grace. She goes to Seaford High and is a cheerleader like me."

"Nice to meet you, Grace. I believe that Seaford High got all the pretty girls in town," Kai was smooth and it almost reminded Kim of Jack.

"I think I can see the family resemblance. Jack is one of the most attractive boys in our school." Grace half-whispered, half-giggled.

Kim was suppressing the urge to roll her eyes.

Kai and Grace were staring at each other, smiling, their eyes locked. It was quite nauseating. Before Kim could gag she heard a loud shout.

"Kim! ... Kai?!"

Kim slowly turned to the source of the shout, praying that she was mistaken. She wasn't. No such luck for her tonight.

There stood - like an implacable statue of heroism and friendship - Jack, Milton, and Jerry.

Milton was stupefied; Jerry looked confused; and Jack... Jack was furious. He shot an unreadable look at Kim, sweeping her form - no doubt looking for signs of fight, but Kim had flushed hot remembering his heated look in the locker room - and briskly approached the trio.

"What are you doing here, Kai?"

"Came to see a movie with my friends. Saw a beautiful girl and decided to say hi. I can talk to Seaford High girls, right? They are not all yours?" Kai was baiting Jack and it was working.

"Cut the crap, Kai. You never just talk to a Wasabi Warrior."

"Well, I was not talking to a Wasabi, though. I was talking to a pretty girl," here Kai turned to two girls and gave them a wink.

By this point Kai's friends lined up behind him, and Jack had Milton and Jerry flanking him, leaving Kim and Grace in between the two groups. Great, all we need is a music from High Noon, Kim thought distractedly. Her eyes kept darting between two groups and she was at a loss what to do about the imminent fight.

"Get lost, Kai. These girls are not interested," Jack practically ground the words out of his mouth.

"I don't know, Jack. Apparently, I am at least as good looking as you are," Kai was purring and Grace blushed and squeaked a little.

Jack threw a hurt look at Kim and she could see him shifting his stance and clenching his fists. Crap!

Before Kim could do or say anything, Kai shifted as well. Kim automatically lined herself with the Wasabi Warriors, but Kai motioned to his friends to hold back, "Stay back. This is between Jack and I only."

The two squared off and Jack threw a first punch. Soon they were like two dancers, gracefully throwing punches, kicking, jumping and dodging. Their finesse was obvious and they were relatively well matched. Kim was mesmerized anew by Jack's prowess, strength and power that was radiating from him and, it really was unfair that he was so hot. She did not realize that she said it out loud until she heard Grace whispering at her, "I know. They are so hot. I know understand why you spend time with that skater boy. Karate does a body good." Grace was shamelessly ogling the two fighting boys. Just then Kai managed to land a hard punch to Jack's left side and Kim gasped, but then Jack returned it with a punch to Kai's head.

Both boys stepped back to regroup, when Joan showed up with additional security guards. Jack and Kai were taken to Joan's office. Joan left, but she told everyone to disburse or they'd be banned from the theater. As Kai was leaving he turned around to look at Grace a couple of times.  
________________________________________  
When Jack agreed to come with guys to see a movie it was meant to be a strictly guy thing - bonding over action and blood. Although Milton liked to criticize the science and Jerry looked away from the gore. Still, this was what Jack needed. Time spent not thinking about Kim. If he thought that the episode in the shower was a one-of, he was sadly mistaken. He often dreamed of Kim, but now she was half undressed and so alluring, he woke up embarrassingly hard and had to quickly deal with the issue. He was afraid to fall asleep again in case Dream Kim showed up and drove him crazy. Yes, violence was what he needed.

He came into the theater and immediately noticed Kim and Grace in the lobby. He turned to the other two, "Did you guys know that Kim would be here with Grace? Should we invite them to join us?"

Milton had a slightly uncomfortable expression on his face and then quickly added, "Well, they are here to see the sappiest chick flick they can find. So, no, i don't think they would want to see out choice of entertainment."

"Well, we should at least go say hi." He really wasn't sure that he wanted too. He knew Kim was embarrassed. He was kind of embarrassed himself. But they had to get over this somehow.

While they were talking a tallish dark blond guy approached the girls and Jack's hackles were raised. Before he could even dwell on that, the guy turned slightly and Jack was stunned. It was Kai! What was he doing here? And talking to Kim?

Jack stomped to his cousin and the girl who was occupying too many of his thoughts.

The whole confrontation with Kai did not go as Jack thought it would. He thought Kai was bothering Kim because she was his friend and member of the Bobby Wasabi dojo. But now Jack simply could not believe his ears. Kim and Kai? As attractive as him? Pretty girl? 

He couldn't comprehend that Kim and Kai were interested in each other. Well, he could believe that Kai was. Kim was gorgeous. But that Kim would be interested as well... For some inexplicable reason, it made a hot rage flow through his veins. He tried to convince himself that he just didn't want his friend to be duped by a conniving Black Dragon, but he felt like a hypocrite, since he was simply jealous and felt betrayed, because Kai was his enemy.

He couldn't wrap his head around it. It just… didn't make sense.

Jack gritted his teeth, the images of Kai winking at Kim, making Jack's hands curl into fists. Was it because Kai was a bad boy? Did opposites attract?

How had he not noticed this before? Wasn't Kim mentioning other guys asking her on a date to the dance? Jack clenched his jaw, frustration fraying his nerves. Before he can even stop and think that they were in a public place, Jack threw a first punch just to wipe that smirk off of Kai's face.

They fought. It was exhilarating. At lot of built up frustration was finally being released in the most primal way and Jack relished the fact that his opponent was so well matched to him.

All too soon they were stopped by Joan and taken to her office. He did not miss Kai turning to look at girls.  
________________________________________  
Milton was beginning to think that he really should listen to Kim and stop watching telenovelas. Here he was giving advice to his friend to pull away from her crush and it backfired kind of spectacularly. It helped only in the sense that Jack admitted he had feelings, but refused to act on them. Instead of getting Kim either the boyfriend she wanted, or any boyfriend at all, she got Jack The Friend all the time.

His second suggestion, even though he did not plan it, also seemingly did not work. Jack did get to see Kim like never before. Milton was no sure, but he could guess that Kim was somewhat under-dressed when Jack run into the locker room, if their studious avoidance of each others' eyes was any indication. Instead of sparking interest, it made the two avoid each other.

And now, and this point Milton was considering presence of some sort of force of the universe and, no, he wouldn't call it serendipity or providence, there was the evil twin. Well, more like evil cousin, but you get what he is saying. That Jack would react badly to Kai was a given. That he would try to beat him up right then and there was a little unexpected. Poor Kim was practically in tears after the two boys were taken away by Joan. She apologized to Grace, said she can't concentrate on anything anyway, and left.

At moments like this Milton was kind of grateful that he did not have girlfriend.  
________________________________________  
They were waiting for their sensei to pick them up. Jack did not want his parents to know that he fought in public and that his opponent was Kai. Both sets of parents were continuously disappointed that the two cousins did not get along.

Jack's side hurt and he knew that he was bruised. He took satisfaction in seeing Kai's ear swell and turn red. They were sitting opposite each other and finally Kai spoke.

"Why were you so pissed off that I was talking to girls?"

"Well, you are a Black Dragon and Kim is a Wasabi Warrior. I thought you were bothering her."

"I was not. I told you, I was just talking to them."

"Yeah, yeah. Pretty girls that compliment you. Got it." Jack was kind of spent, but surprisingly he still could get jealous even in this tired state of mind.

"Dude, are you jealous?"

"No!"

"I get that you like the blonde, but do you have history or dibs on the brunette as well?"

"Grace? You are talking about Grace?" Jack's mood suddenly perked up.

"Yeah, that's her name," Kai said and his eyes were staring somewhere mid-distance.

Oh, hell, thought Jack, Kai was smitten. With Grace. Not Kim. Oh, hell, indeed.

Jack cleared his throat loudly and said, "No, I don't have dibs on Grace. And we did not date either. And I don't know what you are on about the blonde. Kim and I are friends."

"Yeah. But you want more," Kai was surprisingly perceptive.

"Shut up!" Jack simply could not believe that he was having this conversation with Kai of all people.

"Look, Jack. I am sorry. I won't mention it, but everybody knows that Kim is yours. Frank was complaining this week that you guys got together for real, so I thought it was a common knowledge." Jack's head snapped back at his cousin. "Not what you expected to hear?"

"It's... just... Kim and I are not together."

"What's the hold up? You don't know how to get a girl to go out with you?" Kai was sort of smirking.

"Of course I do. I asked plenty of girls out and dropped them just as quickly," Jack was not cocky, just truthful.

"Year, sure, who hasn't?" Kai spoke feigning casualness. "I have had plenty of girls throw themselves at me. Some are so clingy though, you'd have to beat them off with a stick." At Jack's raised brows Kai continued, "Metaphorically speaking, of course. My point is, if you know what to do, why haven't you lock it down yet?"

"Why are you being helpful? I don't get it."

"I am just a very helpful guy," after the skeptical look that Jack threw at him, Kai continued, "I also want the deets on Grace."

"Why am I talking about romantic strategy with you?" Jack did not want to offend his cousin, but really, it was odd.

"Sheer desperation?"

Jack's shoulders sagged. Kai was right. He was beyond desperate. His usual notions of "let's stay friends forever," did not sooth him anymore. Rather it reminded him that they could be sharing so much more. Something that she would be sharing with someone else if he does not make his move. Jack's face clouded over and he breathed in and out to calm himself.

"I did not make a move because with all the previous girls I kind of did not care what would happen to them in the long run."

"OK. So clean slate. That would work," Kai was thinking out loud. "What does she like in a guy? Did she date anyone before?"

Jack stiffened as the memories of Ricky, Brody and Brett came rushing at him. Kai obviously saw the look of violence on Jack's face because he said with an uneasy laughter, "Or not. We don't need to emulate other guys, because they failed, right? She is not with them, unclench, dude. Man, you got it bad."

"And it only will get worse, because we are close friends."

"That's your ace, dude! You know what she likes, and where those other guys got it wrong."

"And if we fight and breakup? Then the friendship would be over," Jack seriously was desperate if was talking about this to Kai.

"Are you going to waste your chances on what ifs? You are literally staying away from a girl you liked all this time, because of the maybe. That is not the Jack Brewer I know. You are usually rushing in, jumping at the chance, being stubborn for your own good..." Kai trailed off because Jack was staring at him funny, "What?"

"You kind of make sense right now."

"See! Listen to your much smarter cousin Jack. We have two close friends. One is a good looking girl and you've got the tall, dark and handsome part down, so it should be easy."

Jack stared at Kai barely suppressing a shudder, "Did you just call me tall, dark and handsome?"

"I claim concussion. And I never said that."

"Said what?"

There was a chuckle and then full out laughter from the two, maybe no longer, nemesis.

Finally, after they calmed down, Kai said, "So, we got your situation figured out. Now can we talk about Grace?"


	4. Chapter 4

Kim followed the group of the two teens and the security guards to Joan's office. She quickly asked Joan if Jack would get into serious trouble over the fight. Though she knew it wasn't her doing, she couldn't help but feel that it was somehow because of her. She hasn't missed Jack's hurt look and, she imagined, Jack now thought she was fraternizing with the enemy. It was laughable, of course. Kai may not be the total jerk she previously thought him to be, but there was too much bad blood between him and Jack for Kim to consider him anything other than an acquaintance at best.

That Jack would even think her capable of betraying him like that was really shocking. Some part of her was pissed off and wanted to yell at him that she was not his to expect any kind of romantic fidelity. That he really had no rights over her other than friendship.

Another part of her was a little pleased that his jealousy showed so much.

But a much larger part of her was sick and tired of the constant push and pull between them. She wanted to scream at him to make up his mind already and let her live with either choice he ended up making. She would love dating him. She would. She could honestly admit that her crush was long past the point of fading. She loved that idiot. As a friend. And so much more.

But existing in this suspended state of being so near, but not quite enough, was fraying her nerves. If she felt free to date, at least she could expect a good companionship with someone who wanted to be with her and was not afraid to show it.  
Kim, deep in her unhappy thoughts, wondered into Phil's falafel shop. Phil greeted her and without asking gave her the usual order. She sat there picking at her food and feeling sorry for herself.

Eventually Phil came up to her and sat down.

"Kims, why you so upset? Did Jack do something to dishonor his name?"

"Why do you think it has anything to do with Jack?"

"You are like Khosrow and Shirin. It is always Jack for you."

At Kim's uncomprehending look Phil added, "Khosrow and Shirin were destined lovers. They had much troubles getting together, but she became his Queen. So what did Jack do?"

"Why do you care?"

"You were my pretend daughter once. You said to my mother that we were family. I care about you now. So tell Papa Phil what troubles you?"

Kim weighed her options and, in was a testament to how helpless she felt, she decided to give Phil the abbreviated version of the last week, minus the nudity part.

Phil was a surprisingly good listener and only started talking after Kim was done venting, "and now you know why I am upset. He won't take a chance on us, and he basically prevented me from having a chance with anyone."

"If it is a suitable mate that you seek, I know many a boy that would like to know you. You may not be as pretty as some of the Khakhmakhi girls, but we could work on that."

"No offense, Phil, but I'd rather not have you become my match maker."

"Yes, of course. You want Jack. You know in the story of Khosrow and Shirin, Khosrow saw her bathing once and was forever taken with her beauty."

Kim nearly chocked on her food and had to cough to clear her airways. Was this some sort of universal trope of human culture? She miraculously refrained from blurting anything out.

"That would be a big no, Phil," she firmly said.

"He also had to battle for his kingdom and kill his rival for Shirin's heart."

"Oh my god... My life is not even a telenovela anymore, but a legendary tragic love story. I reconsider. No more assistance from men."

"You know Shirin was often upset with Khosrow and told him once to leave her alone. She wrote him a letter."

"You mean she told him to cut the crap and shape up?" This part of ancient literature she can deal with.

"Yes. It was after he killed the rival. She wrote a letter and then poisoned Khosrow's first wife."

OK, that went south fast, Kim thought, "Are you sure it's a love story?"

"Yes, of course. The most popular one."

"You know, so much of you is explained right now."

Kim was silent for a while and then spoke, "There is one good point in that story. She let him know how she felt. I guess I have to do that too and tell Jack that this situation can't go on as is. Thanks, Phil."

"Anytime Kims. Papa Phil is always here."  
________________________________________  
Kim was going home taking a scenic route that took her a lot longer than usual.

She was somewhat relieved because she finally had a plan to resolve the situation. She was, of course, worried about the possible fall out, but she was sure that their friendship would survive the negative outcome. Maybe not right away, but they would find a way back to each other as friends.

She felt lighter and was skipping along the dirt track, when she stepped on a pebble that made her stumble and she fell, twisting her ankle and scraping her hands and knees.

"That's it! I officially hate this week. Can't wait for it to be over!" Kim exclaimed out loud, hurt and mad at herself for being clumsy. She carefully untangled herself and tried standing up, but quickly sat back down. Her ankle was hurt and she knew that she sprained it. Sighing, she went for the phone and realized that she turned off her phone in the movies and never remembered to turn it back on. She did it now and found that she tons of missed calls and messages. Three from each Milton, Jerry and Grace, one from Rudy, and at least twenty from Jack. So, he was released already.

She cautiously checked the messages from Jack: they ranged from 'hey, call me,' 'hey are you mad at me?,' to 'where are you?,' 'your parents told me you still in the movies,' to 'Kim, this is not funny anymore. I am coming looking for you.'

Well, it seems like they are going to have this conversation sooner than she planned. Girding herself up, Kim called her friend, crush, and first love knowing that everything would change after tonight.  
________________________________________  
Jack found out that Kai was really not as bad as he thought. Its not like they hashed things between them out, but Kai implied that maybe there is more honor in winning fair and square in the championships. He still maintained that in real life all methods were OK, but Jack guessed he could expect less of the trickery from Kai next time they face off in a match.

Jack was buoyed by his decision to open up to Kim about his feelings and asked her out on a proper date and maybe a Fall Dance. He had to endure a lecture form Rudy, who went on about responsibility and restraint until Kai and his sensei were out of earshot and then excitedly asked Jack if landed any good hits on his cousin.

Later, Jack checked his phone to find a message from guys telling him that Kim left before the movie even started. He tried calling her several times and left a few messages but got nowhere. Still full of the earlier resolve he went to Kim's home to seek the girl, who captured his heart. Kim's dad was surprised to see him and told him that Kim should still be at the movies. That's when Jack started worrying. He traveled the likeliest path from the theater to Kim's house several time now and was getting really worried about Kim. He called guys and Grace, who all told him that they have not seen or heard from Kim since the fight. Alarmed, but still willing to be reasonable, he asked Grace to call Kim to see if she was simply ignoring him. Grace called back to say that Kim was not answering her phone.

By now Jack imagined the worst. What if Kai's friends retaliated? Milton told him that they all went to see a movie, so the ambush was unlikely, but Jack still called Kai to confirm. His cousin scoffed at Jack's assumptions, told him that even Black Dragons had more honor than to attack one lonely girl, and offered to come and help looking for Kim.

Jack was beyond worried, but did not let panic overcome him. His thought were treacherous though and he imagined that Kim was taken, hurt, unconscious... He had to forcibly refocus his mind before he descended into sheer terror.  
Soon the unlikely group of the Wasabi Warriors, some of the Black Dragons, Grace, Kai, and Jack assembled at the theater and spread out looking through every possible route Kim could have taken to get home. Naturally, Kai paired with Grace. Milton was with Jerry and Jack went by himself making sure to keep his line open so that he could get the call if someone found Kim first.

It was almost an hour later, when Jack seriously considered calling Joan or maybe police, that he got the call from the girl herself. With slippery fingers he pushed the button and at last he heard her voice.

"Hi, Jack. I am sorry, I left the phone off and did not turn it on until just now," Kim sounded apologetic and kind of breathless.

He was so relieved that did not even scold her for forgetting to turn on the phone and causing them all to worry about her. "Kim, I am so glad you are fine! God, I imagined the worst," he blurted out feeling the vice of fear relax and he could finally breathe better. "Where are you?"

"I am not sure exactly," Kim sounded like she was shuffling and he could hear rustling of leaves in the background. Worry struck him again, but before he could vocalize it, Kim added, "I tripped on a pebble and my ankle is twisted. I am on the path that goes by the creek that is behind my house." Worry for her safety transformed into worry for her well-being. Jack knew the path and was already walking in that direction, "I am on my way. It should be five to ten minutes for me to walk that portion of the path. Stay on the line."

He was marching down the path watching intently in the growing dusk for the familiar crop of gold hair. Just as he cleared the turn he saw her. She was sitting on the ground, her back propped against a tree and her one leg extended in front of her and another pulled close and she rested her hand with a phone on it. She heard him approach and looked up.

They stared at each other for a long moment. Jack was drinking in the sight oh her. She really was one of the prettiest girls he knew. Even with scraped up, bloody hands and knees and her clothes dirty, she looked lovely. The sun was setting and in that moment it found an unobstructed path to shine on Kim and she looked ethereal. Her dark eyes were lightened into a light amber, sparkling and bright, her hair shone like the purest gold and her unmarred skin was like the fresh cream. He was struck again by how pretty Kim was and he had to wonder what was wrong with him before that he willingly stayed away from this girl.

Kim blushed a little under his scrutiny and made a shuffling move, but soon stopped wincing at the pain in her ankle. Jack suddenly remembered that she was hurt and rushed to her side and dropped to this knees in front of her injured foot. He picked it up gently in his hands and carefully removed her shoe. Her ankle was already swelling and he probed it and made it turn this way and that. He was gentle and watched intently for any signs of discomfort as he did this and he noticed the shiver that run through Kim at his touch. She hissed in pain at one point and he, unable to stop himself in time, lowered his mouth to her foot and kissed the spot. Kim froze under his touch and made a sharp intake of air. He could not stop now. He kissed again moving higher to the ankle, then the shin, where there was a scrape, then the knee with a scratch on it. Kim began trembling soon after he began and by the time he reached the softer inside part of the knee, she gave a violent shudder and gasped a soft oh.

Jack was so turned on he had to drop back to his hunches and breath in and out several times before he could trust himself to speak instead of moan and growl.

"I... am... sorry. Wait.. No, I am not. Well I am, its just the timing. Argh... It is much harder than when I was brainstorming with Kai," Jack began stuttering and trailing off.

Kim raised her eyebrows and her eyes went round and big. "Pardon me, did you just say brainstorming with Kai? When did that happen? Last I saw you, the two of you tried to beat each other senseless."

"Yes, it started that way, but you would be surprised to know how much you can learn, how much things become clearer if you talk to someone," Jack spoke and Kim thought for the thousandth time that someone or something was absolutely interfering in her life, because how, how did he just say what she had realized herself.

Deciding that it was a sign from the universe, Kim said, "I agree. I believe that you and I can benefit from that as well. We should talk." The moment she said that she realized that it sounded like the most cliche beginning of the break-up talk. Wincing at her own shortsightedness, she plowed through, "I think that we can't go on like we have this past year."

Jack's head shot up at Kim's words and he started visibly retreating from Kim. "I see. Well, I guess you are right. I was gonna..." he did not get to finish, because Kim grabbed the front of his shirt and with a muttered 'for the love of god,' she pulled him close to her and kissed him.

He froze and it was now Kim's turn to start to pull away, but Jack put his arms around her and pulled her into his lap, her legs going on his sides and she was now straddling him. Jack was finally doing what he wanted to do for the longest time and he increased pressure until Kim yielded and opened under his lips. He quickly took advantage and plunged his tongue in pressing her closer to his chest and enjoying the feel of her so close to him front to front. Her hands went to his hair and she pulled it out of the ponytail and played with it, scratching his head and pulling on the strands and angling him for a better kiss. They parted for air and were goofily smiling at each other still holding each other closer than close.

Jack finally caught his breath and asked what he wanted to ask since he left Joan's office, "Kim Crawford, would you be my girlfriend?"

Kim laughed and said in an undertone, "Take that Shirin. I bet Khosrow would have liked that too. No need to poison anyone." Seeing Jack's baffled look, she laughed again, "Yes, yes, yes. I'll be your girlfriend. Everybody already think that anyway. Let's make it official."

"Well, in that case. Will you come to the Fall Dance with me?"

"I am not sure I can, Jack. My ankle may not be up for it."

"I guess I'll just have to carry you during dances."

"You up for it, big guy?"

"Kim, thanks to you I am in the best shape of my life."

Kim just laughed and laughed, elated and happy.

"You still have to tell me who the Hussar and Siri are."

"It's Khosrow and Shirin and you would not believe their convoluted love story."

"Did they get together in the end?"

"Yes."

"Then it was worth it."

Kim kissed him again. She really did have a great boyfriend.

A/N: The story of Khosrow's and Shirin is a real Middle Ages poetic epic from Persia. It is quite a tale.


End file.
